You're My Only Sin
by Roxas-Likes-Icecream
Summary: Axel feels strong feelings for a little blonde. This boy is always in his thoughts. And one day Axel goes after him with his feelings ready to be exposed. M for part 2
1. Chapter 1

_(Axel)_

My green eyes scanned the school ground so thoroughly I could be compared to a predator. I'm after my next meal. But that's when I found him.

And he was beautiful.

With his hood over his angelic head coveting my longing eyes from the sight of his golden blond spikes and angelic head; tight skinny jeans clenching his weak and wobbly legs… he looked helpless, but so, so beautiful.

Everything about him was heavenly. I know this is so wrong, but my heart was ripped out by cupid and thrown in his direction. Too bad he missed it.

I dedicated a poem to him… That _no one_ will ever read… I won't let them read… I won't let _him_ read…

"_Roxas"_

_His bright blue eyes_

_His lovely thighs_

_His golden blonde hair_

_The way he breathes air_

_I can't help but stare_

_He's all that's there…_

There, from my useless heart, a little baby babble over what is the most perfect being to ever exist.

My mouth melts when I see him, my heart flutters away.

He's the only dream I've had since eternity began,

I just don't understand. I could never love this much; though I yearn for his touch,

For his voice to speak my name, for me to do the same.

Oh no, I've gone poet again, just for him.

If he ever loses his home, he can live in my mind, my heart, my very burning _soul_. I already know I'm headed toward hell, but I want him to drag my hopelessness to heaven with him. Where only angels live, where he is true perfection.

His eyes… they're looking this way, just a stare, I wish it would last forever. I feel myself heat up at his gaze. My legs begin to drag me through the maze; the maze of people that surround him. I grab him by the hand; take him inside the building nearest us. I drag him. His shoes are squeaking against the linoleum floor, I open a new door. My room, sacred place where all that I dream, think, and breath is him. He speaks, but it sounds like sweet little whispers, floating into my ear.

"_Axel…" _I got what I wish for… my name rolling off of his holy tongue… I have no choice except to reply.

"_**Roxas…**_" More like a hiss, a hiss full of need and want and love. But I need to express this; it might drive me to insanity if I hide it.

He looks at me again, a solid gaze, all I feel is amazement. That's when I go in for the kill. He barely knows me, but still… it's a thrill. Just to finally kiss his lips; soft, full, lovely. No other existing words can describe them. He stiffens at this feeling. The feeling of my rough, but sweet kiss invading him.

But soon, he loosens. Relaxing and tenderly kissing back. We pull apart. It's all so rushed a fluid movement, locked in time.

He speaks to me again.

"_You drive me crazy, redhead…" _I smile, so brightly, he may just feel the same? It was lovely to feel this way.

"_**Blondie, you make me feel every positive emotion and more that anyone could possibly feel." **_I whispered to him, sounding more mysterious than I really am. "_**I've killed time thinking of your heart, soul, and your outer shell that draws me to you. Your eyes, your face, your lips, you hair, your nose, your stomach, your chest, your legs, your everything."**_

He gasps, in an erotic way. And I can feel his body becoming warmer as I press against him closer, but soon, close won't be enough. I'll need to be in him. But I can't ruin an angel like that, so it will never happen. But he makes me believe that it will happen.

I bite him, in the neck, roughly but lovingly. And he moans; a mouth that makes beautiful noises no matter the occasion. This is him, this is Roxas. This is my secret sin.

I will make him my lover with every thought, with every touch; every caress. He's too beautiful for words and he is there, panting, almost hogging the air. But he isn't selfish, so he'll share.

I bite and lick him again. I unzip that hoodie, tug at that shirt, he nods and pulls away from both garments. While I almost tear my offending clothing to shreds. I can feel our heat combine, feel the environment shrink, pushing against him harder and staying close while kissing him again. Only this time it's our tongues dancing

Our new activity is about to become even deeper.


	2. Chapter 2

_Our new activity is about to become even deeper._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I remembered I had a bed in my room, so I gently shoved him onto it. He was so beautiful when he looked surprised and flushed. But he immediately lost that lovely silhouette as I was atop him once more, kissing him, practically sucking away the innocence that pooled his entire body; inside and out.

He pulled me closer, we were crushing each other with passion, heat, and love. Only if angels could love someone back. What if I showed this angel how much I need, crave, and bleed him, but he left after our lusty sleep together? What if he broke me like the toy I am and leaves all the pieces behind in a pile to live forever broken? Heart so damaged I can't love again. Even though I'll always love my poisonous perfection. _Roxas. Roxas. Roxas. _

But, since I'm living out these moments slowly and painfully wanting, every time I touched him, a sound accompanied that touch, the heated touch killing and burning what was his angelic form away. Even though he was still beautiful. He roughly kissed away any visible shards of any real holiness left on my battered, broken body. Butterfly kisses. Lustful misses. Painful bliss.

Poetry is having its way with my twisting, warping mind.

"_Axel…Axel…Axel… I don't think I know this side of you… Care to give a proper introduction…?" _He broke the delicate glass of my sanity. Touches, kisses, suckles, everything we were doing now seemed somewhat_ mature. _We were adolescence discovering passion, we are adults just revisiting and renewing.

"_**Roxas… little heaven in hell… This is me; let my mask of a face melt away to show you what I really am. I'm another slave for you, treat me however you wish…"**_

"_Axel, you put it so sour how you really must be inside. Let me rip it out and show you how sweet it all really is?" _He questioned so innocently about it. But then reality shredded its way through my mind and I realized.

We became so _cliché. _It stung like poison to think, speak, or hear that word for me. One could only wonder what an angel thought.

"_**Cliché, Roxas, we are cliché. Nothing but useless lovers that won't make a difference… Reality can kill an angel like you; I think you should go back to heaven… or wherever angels come from. I will never know for sure…"**_The words poured. But the situation at hand grew, it was urgent that we became one. It was almost destiny. Or fate. But I felt so strong about it. No matter what anyone thinks, says, or does… I will take this angel as my own. My selfish desire.

Finally

Everything is away.

Finally

I see him bare, beautiful, natural.

Finally

My sinful dreams become my memorable to die for reality. Reality Reality Reality. How many times can you say it without becoming redundant? I'm guessing once, so I already became repetitive.

We lock lips, as I push in. Break through his virgin body and hear his scream. He looks at me, wet eyes, but urges me forward. Pleasure I only dream of. I hope his home accepts him for doing this. Being with me. Almost the king of sin. _Almost. _The word that hangs you between being completely something, or completely nothing.

One…two…three…

We move together, he moans, I groan, he screams I smirk. We have a contradicting move for everything he other does. It's all planned out perfectly. Perfection. Roxas… Mine…

"_O-Ohh…Axel-Axel! Yes…! M-Make me yours, m-make it h-hard!" _He commanded, I tensed. He wants to be mine. I want him to be mine. My dolly, my toy, my lover, the one I cuddle when I need to. The one I fix when I have to…. The one I break… by accident.

"_**Roxas… I want you to… ah… stay mine forever, be mine, even in death… time can't affect us. We are forever, even if life isn't." **_He moaned again, my words touching him deeper than my rough thrusts. I know he's already mine, he was when we had begun, it's wonderful to be needed. I never knew I would be. Never ever never. Peter Pan may not believe in 'never' but I do.

"_Y-yes! Oh… Oh Axel…"_

Climaxes approaching, love deepening. I noticed something, Roxas panting, everything was grey but him.

He breathes disaster.

But I don't mind… I live disaster so it's fine.

We released, me inside him, him on me. It was lovely. He looked beautiful.

Gentle looks, his eyes a shine, like the sea shining in a moonlit glow. His cheeks still flushed, lovely blush. There is one way to make him sleep.

Say I love you

"_**I love you, Roxas"**_

Make a promise

"_**I'll be here in the morning with you."**_

Kiss him everywhere

Say goodnight.

"_**Goodnight, sweet dreams, I love you forever… Now sleep…"**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And in the morning, I was there, with him, in eternity. Our love from whenever before still lingering in our hearts, heads, and physically in the bed. We just lay like that, breathless, in love.

I was alone before, then obsessed, then in love, and no longer alone.

Who am I?

Axel, Mr. Misery

Who is he?

Roxas, Mr. Malice.

We are in love.

He breathes disaster, I live through it.

A sweet obsession turned into a deep love. Last forever. Play carefully. Love longingly.

_Misery loves its company._

End


End file.
